Conversaciones Nocturnas
by Anitikis
Summary: "Cuando comenzamos a salir siempre creí que algo terminaría separándome de ti pero ahora, después de haber regresado de "ese lugar", sé que no hay nada en este mundo que pueda hacerlo… Gea ya no es rival para nosotros, no después de todo lo que pasamos, asi que llego el momento de darte esto." ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE SPOILERS DE "LA CASA DE HADES". / Percabeth / One-shot


_Disclaimer:__ Todos los personajes, escenarios, historias y demás cosas puedan reconocer aquí no me pertenecen, sino a Rick Riordan (Es decir, si la saga me perteneciera ¿Ustedes creen que yo hubiese permitido que todos pasaran un año con el nudo en la garganta por no saber si la mejor pareja de todas sobreviviría al Tártaro? Pues no). La imagen de la portada es propiedad de Viria. Me adjudico únicamente la trama._

**Advertencia: contiene spoilers de HoH, **asi yo les sugiero que no lean la historia si no terminaron el libro. ¡Después no digan que no se los advertí!

* * *

Conversaciones Nocturnas

Por primera vez, desde que llego al viejo continente, Annabeth sentía algo de paz. Por supuesto que esperaba un ataque en cualquier momento, y debido a esto no quiso bajar la guardia en lo absoluto, pero algo en su interior le decía que, al menos esta noche, los tripulantes del Argo II estarían a salvo de los vasallos de Gea.

Hoy había sido, lo que en su caso podría considerarse, un día común: logro escapar con vida del Tártaro junto a su novio; vio como sus amigos vencían a un gigante con la ayuda de Hécate; se salvo por los pelos de morir en el derrumbe de una cueva subterránea milenaria; y volvió a reencontrarse con la pretor del campamento que intento asesinarla en el pasado, para entregarle una de las piezas históricas más famosas del mundo antiguo (cuyo precio fue enfrentar a una vieja enemiga de madre y un viajecito a las profundidades del Inframundo) con el propósito de establecer la paz entre romanos y griegos. Definitivamente, este día no salía de lo común. Y es que, con todas las cosas que le venían sucediendo desde el invierno pasado, enfrentar cara a cara a la muerte ya era una algo rutinario.

En ese momento los siete de la profecía se hallaban en el comedor del trirreme terminando de cenar, o más bien seis de ellos porque Leo se negó a dejar la sala de control con la excusa de que necesitaba reforzar los sistemas de seguridad aunque, para Annabeth, aquello era mentira y se trataba de otra cosa. Entre el grupo reinaba una quietud que la hija de Atenea encontraba reconfortante, puesto que todos parecían estar de acuerdo con la idea de olvidar, al menos por un rato, la actual situación. Conversaban de temas tribales, o bien estaban en silencio.

Hazel ya había terminado mas aun permanecía en la mesa esperando a que Frank comiera su pudin de chocolate, mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del nuevo pretor de la Duodécima Legión Fortunata. El chico parecía a gusto y sereno, cosa que no paso inadvertida para Annabeth ya que durante el tiempo que lo conocía jamás lo había visto tan tranquilo y eso ayudaba a reforzar su teoría de que esa noche nadie los molestaría. Piper, que estaba a su lado, intercambiaba miradas y sonrisas con Jason, quien se hallaba en la cabecera de la mesa, mientras él le contaba viejas anécdotas suyas del campamento romano. De tan enfrascados que estaban en eso ninguno llego a terminar la mitad de la comida de su plato, y ya seguro no lo harían puesto que debía de encontrarse fría.

El más abstraído de todos era Percy, que ni siquiera llego a probar bocado y observaba con mucha atención la imagen en vivo del Campamento Mestizo. En ella se podía observar el sol de mediodía iluminando los verdes campos de Long Island Sound, al tiempo que los griegos alistaban sus tropas y discutían estrategias de guerra. Por un momento Annabeth logro vislumbrar como Clarisse La Rue impartía ordenes a los campistas novatos y los reagrupaba en filas defensivas frente a la casa azul, ya que al parecer los únicos que formarían las líneas de ataque serian los campistas más experimentados. Con cada nuevo rostro que aparecía, el de su novio se mostraba más preocupado… Ella por supuesto sabía lo que el chico estaba pensando, y fue por eso que tomo su mano.

- Reyna llegara con la estatua antes de que los romanos lancen el primer ataque, y, en caso de que no lo haga, sabes que los chicos del campamento estarán bien - a pesar de que veia esto como poco probable, hizo todo lo posible porque su voz sonara reconfortante y segura… Esta vez era su turno de ser la optimista. Por suerte sus palabras lograron animar un poco a Percy, quien al instante se volteo para dedicarle una leve sonrisa.

-Tienes razón, y ahora que lo pienso creo que con Clarisse bastara para derribar a toda la Legión- respondió susurrando el muchacho divertido mientras imitaba el gesto de guerra de la hija de Ares, provocando que ambos intercambiaran una leve risita que paso desapercibida para sus amigos.

Aun asi la hija de Atenea no se quedo tranquila, puesto que conocía a Percy demasiado bien como para saber que aun había algo que lo preocupaba. Si bien todo el asunto de la posible guerra entre los campamentos era algo que rondaba por su cabeza, apostaría un millón de dracmas a que también era otra cosa… No quiso decírselo a su novio, pero lo supo al verlo tan pensativo en la cubierta del barco hacia un rato. Al principio pensó que tal vez era preocupación por la misión de Nico y Reyna o quizás culpa por haber dejado a Bob y a Damasen en el Tártaro, mas luego de la conversación que tuvieron podía intuir que no se trataba de eso. A pesar de todo, no lo presionaría. Annabeth sabía que, cuando Percy estuviera listo, hablaría con ella.

Para infundirle algo de tranquilidad deposito su cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho, al tiempo que con su mano derecha le acariciaba suavemente el cabello. El, ni lento ni perezoso, la envolvió entre sus brazos y enterró la cabeza sobre el rubio cabello de Annabeth, para luego inspirar lentamente e inundarse del olor a fresas que el mismo despedía… Ella agradecía a todos los dioses que su novio hubiese pasado poco tiempo con los romanos, porque hubiese sido duro reencontrarse con un Percy más rígido y responsable. Lo amaba asi, tan despreocupado, cariñoso y sin temor a mostrarse romántico en público.

Todo era perfecto, hasta que alguien irrumpió con la quietud del comedor.

-Bueno, al fin termine con…- no había dudas de que aquel era Leo, quien al fin parecía dispuesto a unirse a los demás para cenar. Annabeth estaba segura de que el chico debía de tener mucha hambre, puesto que sino jamás hubiese abandonado lo que sea que estuviese haciendo antes. Observo el panorama a su alrededor, y luego soltó un bufido- Debí suponer que cuando Hedge se marchara, el Argo II se volvería "El crucero del amor"- comento divertido, consiguiendo que los romanos se ruborizaran.

Jason al instante borro la sonrisa de enamorado que le estuvo dedicando a su novia, mientras que Hazel se puso recta en su silla y atino a mirar al suelo al igual que Frank. Los únicos que no parecían incómodos con los comentarios del "comandante supremo" eran los griegos.

-Leo ya deja de decir tonterías- le respondió Piper exasperada, quien era la única que lograba ponerlo a raya cuando el hijo de Hefesto se volvía demasiado bromista y pesado. Annabeth sabía que su amiga estaba molesta, puesto que en su última charla la hija de Afrodita le confesó que su novio, tras la educación impartida por los romanos, no era tan despreocupado como Percy, y que demostrara su afecto en público era algo difícil de conseguir. Justo hoy lo conseguía, y por los comentarios de Leo su plan había fallado.

-No son tonterías, reina de belleza, solo digo la verdad. Y, como no quiero que me echen a perder el apetito con tanta dulzura y arrumacos, mejor cenare junto a Festo- el muchacho coloco un sándwich en un plato y partió a la cubierta llevándose además una lata de refresco.

Aunque Annabeth percibía el tono de diversión y burla en su voz, noto al instante que aquello no era más que una farsa de Leo. Había estado hablando con los demás ese día sobre todo lo ocurrido durante su ausencia, y podía apostar miles de dracmas a que algo le sucedió al muchacho cuando se perdió en el océano… Es más, algo en su interior le decía que le sucedió lo mismo que a Percy luego de la explosión en el monte St. Helens. Esperaba que no, porque si Leo de verdad estaba interesado en _ella_ sufriría demasiado al saber que era imposible que volviese a verla.

Volvió a la realidad cuando percibió que sus amigos ya estaba levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo los trastos sucios. Quiso levantarse para ayudarlos, mas al hacerlo Percy la retuvo entre sus brazos por unos segundos y acerco su rostro hasta su oído.

-Ve a cubierta cuando todos se hayan dormido y búscame cerca de la proa. Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante- dijo en un leve susurro, que seguro paso inadvertido para todos. Annabeth asintió al instante, mas cuando busco su mirada para indagar sobre el tema en cuestión Percy atino a robarle un beso y a dedicarle una sonrisa antes de marcharse a su camarote.

La curiosidad quería obligarla a perseguir a su novio y descubrir de que iba todo eso, pero la sensatez tomo el control de inmediato y decidió que lo mejor sería esperar. Si Percy quería que hablaran a solas, debía tener una buena razón... ¿Cuál sería? Tal vez había tenido algún sueño inquietante, y prefería compartirlo con ella antes de informárselo al grupo, o tal vez se trataba de algo mas privado. Lo que fuere tendría que esperar, y Annabeth pensó que sería más fácil concentrarse en otra cosa para que la espera no la volviese loca.

Ayudo a Piper con los trastos y reviso junto a Leo los sistemas de seguridad del barco antes de dar las buenas noches a todos y encerrarse en su camarote. Sabía que los demás no tardarían mucho en ir a dormir, puesto que había sido un día largo para todos y seguramente querrían descansar. El primer turno de vigilancia lo tendría Jason, luego lo relevaría Leo y por ultimo Frank, dejando la guardia de la noche siguiente a Piper y Hazel. Los demás creían que ella y Percy necesitaban descansar, asi que no tendrían que desvelarse cuidando el barco durante unos días.

Mientras mataba el tiempo, Annabeth pensó que sería buena idea ordenar los libros que trajo del Campamento Mestizo... Con esto de que la portátil de Dédalo ahora estaba destruida en algún lugar del Tártaro tendría que volver al viejo método de recurrir a los libros y al papel cada vez que necesitara idear planes o buscar información, por lo que sería conveniente tener todo ordenado. Esto le llevo más de lo previsto, ya que no recordaba haber cargado tantas cosas cuando zarparon, y cuando cayó en la cuenta de la hora que era temió que Percy ya hubiera regresado a su camarote.

Con prisa, mas intentado ser silenciosa, atravesó el oscuro pasillo hasta las escaleras, y subió hasta la cubierta del barco. En el acto, deseo haber traído algo más de ropa que la remera del campamento y unos shorts de jean... A pesar de ser verano una brisa de aire frio recorría el mar Jónico, lo que provoco que un escalofrió que se propago por todo su cuerpo. No quería bajar de nuevo a su cuarto, asi que opto por abrazarse y caminar en silencio hasta la cubierta. Si había soportado unos días en las profundidades del Inframundo, un poco de viento frio no la mataría.

Percy se hallaba sentado sobre la barandilla, a la izquierda de la proa, contemplando el mar en silencio mientras el viento alborotaba su cabello. Annabeth no podía ver su rostro, más conociéndolo supuso que estaba sonriendo y disfrutando de la brisa marina... Eso le saco una sonrisa. Antes de conocer a Percy no encontraba interesante el océano, pero ahora creía que era la cosa más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra (bueno, después de su novio claro). Se acerco despacio hasta él, mas procuro que sus pasos resonaran sobre la moqueta para no asustarlo. Cuando llego a su lado, pudo notar que en el suelo había un bulto color azul.

-¿Por que trajiste un saco de dormir?- inquirió Annabeth de repente, sin poder contener la curiosidad. Sabía de antemano su respuesta, mas esperaba una confirmación.

El chico, al verla, se quito la chaqueta negra que traía y se la paso, esbozando un picara sonrisa mientras le guiñaba su ojo derecho... Percy nunca cambiaria. A pesar de que su madre lo negase era todo un caballero, y cuando se lo proponía prestaba atención a pequeños detalles (más aun claro si era relacionado a ella)

-Esta noche prefiero quedarme aquí afuera y no en mi camarote- respondió el hijo de Poseidón levantando un poco los hombros, mientras Annabeth se colocaba la chamarra. Le quedaba algo grande, pero no importaba si eso implicaba envolverse en el exquisito aroma a salitre de Percy -Si estoy aquí podre ser de ayuda para los chicos en caso de que alguna criatura marina nos ataque- por el tono de su voz supo al instante que mentía, asi que para reconfortarlo lo envolvió en un abrazo y apoyo la cabeza sobre su pecho… No podía culparlo. Su chico siempre fue un héroe, y sabia que no mostraría sus debilidades para no preocuparla más de la cuenta. Tenía que mostrarse fuerte ante los demás para infundirlos de valor.

-Conmigo no tienes que mostrarte invulnerable, porque yo también estuve ahí contigo y se cómo te sientes- si Annabeth, al estar dentro de la sala de maquinas o en su camarote, se sentía algo incomoda sabia que para su novio la situación era diez veces peor. Percy estaba acostumbrado a ser libre como el océano, y luego de su experiencia en el Tártaro podía asegurar que ahora sufriría de claustrofobia -Te asfixias estando adentro, ¿no es asi?-

-A ti no puedo engañarte, mi chica sabia- asevero Percy en un suspiro, depositando un beso sobre la cabeza de la muchacha y abrazándola por la cintura -Pues sí, digamos que aun no me siento cómodo estando dentro del barco. Intente dormir en mi camarote, pero tuve tantas pesadillas que pensé que lo mejor sería dormir sobre la cubierta escuchando el ruido de las olas romper contra la proa-

No hubo necesidad de decir más nada, por lo que ambos se quedaron allí abrazados durante un largo rato disfrutando del mar. En ese momento, Annabeth pensó que su novio tenía razón: el sonido de las olas era tan tranquilizador que sería muy fácil quedarse dormido escuchándolas y relajarse… Aun asi Percy no estaba relajado. Al menos, no del todo. El rápido latir de su corazón y la tensión en sus músculos al abrazarla lo confirmaban. Definitivamente su reciente ataque de claustrofobia no era el tema a tratar esa noche, por lo que la hija de Atenea espero paciente a que él se decidiera a iniciar la conversación.

-Toda mi vida, y en especial los últimos años, estuve de cara a la muerte pero esta es la primera vez en la que de verdad creí que moriría. Cuando estuve frente a Tártaro pude ver mi vida pasando ante mis ojos. Una lapida con mi nombre y mi madre llorando frente a ella. A Tyson quemando mi sudario. A Quirón y a todos los del campamento rindiéndome los honores frente a la fogata…- de solo escucharlo, Annabeth sintió nauseas… ¡Por los dioses! Ni siquiera quería pensar en algo asi. Ya había comprobado que un mundo, y en particular el suyo, sin Percy era demasiado doloroso y no quería vivirlo de nuevo nunca más -Estar ahí abajo me hizo pensar, y siento que hay muchas cosas que nunca te dije aunque debía. La primera es perdón… Perdón por todos los dolores de cabeza que vengo causándote desde que nos conocemos, perdón por tener el complejo de héroe que siempre quiere salvar el día, perdón por ser tan distraído y no ver antes lo que sentía por ti, perdón por abandonarte hace unos meses, perdón por casi romper la promesa que te hice de no separarnos jamás, perdón por…- ella sentía el dolor en su voz, por lo que de inmediato lo abrazo aun mas fuerte e intento calmarlo.

-Percy detente, no es necesario que te disculp…- no pudo siquiera terminar la frase, ya que el hijo de Poseidón coloco un dedo sobre sus labios y la obligo a callar… ¡Por Zeus! ¿Que pretendía? Lo sucedido en el pasado ya no importaba. Las cosas por las que él supuestamente se disculpaban eran las que, precisamente, la hacían amarlo.

-Por favor chica sabia, por una vez no me interrumpas y déjame terminar- replico Percy paciente bajando de la barandilla, para luego tomar su barbilla y la elevarla un poco de manera que sus ojos se encontraran... Y aquello fue demasiado. Por si su novio no lo sabía, ella perdía la concentración cada vez que miraba de frente a esos ojos verdes. Hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no besarlo, puesto que comprendía que él intentaba decirle algo importante -Cuando comenzamos a salir siempre creí que algo terminaría separándome de ti: tu madre, algún monstruo, una misión, nuestras diferencias… En fin, cualquier cosa. Pero ahora, después de haber sobrevivido al Tártaro e incluso al castillo de Nyx, creo que no hay nada en este mundo que pueda hacerlo… Gea ya no es rival para nosotros, no después de todo lo que pasamos, asi que creo que llego el momento de darte esto- en apenas un instante, Percy saco de sus bolsillos, con su mano izquierda, una pequeña cajita de color azul oscuro. Acto seguido tomo una de las manos de Annabeth con la derecha y deposito allí el estuche, envolviendo asi con las suyas la de la muchacha.

-Tenía pensando dártelo la noche en que llegue al campamento el invierno pasado, pero justo aparecieron los Stoll y ya no pudimos ir juntos a playa. Luego… ya sabes, desaparecí- lo recordaba, por supuesto que lo recordaba. Había revivido tantas veces esa noche en busca de una explicación lógica sobre el posible paradero de Percy que estaba grabada a fuego en su mente. Fue idea de ambos faltar a la fogata para quedarse juntos en la playa, pero justo Travis y Connor aparecieron con un recado de Quirón en el que se les pedía asistir para contar historias a los nuevos campistas. – Pensé que lo había perdido en California, pero esta tarde el estuche apareció en mi bolsillo... Dentro hay un anillo. Fue un regalo que mi padre le hizo a mi madre el día en que nací, y cuando se caso con Paul decidió que lo mejor sería que yo lo conservase para entregárselo a una chica algún día… Bueno, quiero que esa chica seas tú -

-No sé que decirte. Yo…- por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Annabeth Chase no sabía que decir. En esos momentos, su cabeza era un caos: aun estaba asustada de solo pensar en la visión que Percy tuvo en frente de Tártaro; por otro lado, conmovida por el hecho de que quisiera disculparse; también asustada, porque a pesar de la confianza de Percy ella no veia de manera tan positiva el enfrentamiento a Gea; y, finalmente, estaba confundida porque no había que ser ningún genio o hijo de Atenea para comprender el significado del anillo… ¡Por los dioses! ¡¿Que debía decirle?! Por supuesto que se había planteado millones de veces estar en esta situación, pero jamás pensó que sería tan pronto… Quizás, no era lo que estaba pensando. Quizás Percy solo estaba entregándole el anillo como un regalo y no como signo de… de… ¡Oh dioses! Ni siquiera quería pensarlo.

-Por favor acéptalo. Sé que aun somos jóvenes, pero yo ya lo decidí Annabeth: tú y yo vamos a sobrevivir a esta guerra, volveremos a New York o a Nueva Roma o a donde tú quieras y algún día vamos a casarnos asi que quiero que tengas el anillo- ahí estaba. La confirmación a todas sus sospechas. Miro de a intervalos el rostro de su novio y la pequeña cajita, como si su mente captara el mensaje pero se negase a procesarlo.

-Un momento, estas pidiéndome que…- no pudo siquiera terminar la frase oralmente, más su cabeza si lo hizo: Percy acababa de pedir su mano… ¡POR ZEUS Y TODOS LOS DIOSES! ¡Percy quería casarse con ella! Jamás pensó que viviría lo suficiente como para que este día llegara. ¡Ni siquiera pensó que llegaría a la mayoría de edad, caray! De repente, pudo sentir como toda su sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas y en un acto reflejo bajo la vista a la moqueta de la cubierta.

-Asi es, señorita Chase. Desde hoy usted está oficialmente comprometida conmigo, y no aceptare quejas o reclamos ¿de acuerdo?- asevero Percy en un susurro, al tiempo que con una mano elevaba su barbilla para que sus rostros se encontrasen. Su novio sonreía esperanzado, y en sus ojos verdes podía captarse un brillo especial… De repente su cabeza comenzó a digerir la idea, y recordó las veces que se imagino formando una familia junto a su novio luego de la conversación que tuvieron en la bodega: ellos juntos en New York o en Nueva Roma, casados, viviendo juntos en una casa y criando a sus hijos. De solo pensar que su fantasía podía volverse realidad una ola de felicidad la embargo por completo. -¿Que dices, Annie? ¿Aceptas a la desquiciada propuesta de este sencillo héroe que está loco por ti?-

Quería… Por todos los dioses, ¡Claro que quería! Estar con Percy tanto como el destino se lo permitiese era lo que más quería en este mundo. Unas horas, unos días, unos años, toda una vida. El tiempo que fuese no importaba, siempre y cuando fuese a su lado. Y si, estaba confundida pero no por sus dudas sobre la propuesta sino porque todo la había tomado por sorpresa… ¿Cómo iba ella a imaginar que el tema tan importante del que tenían que hablar era su compromiso? Esperaba cualquier cosa: la guerra, Gea, el Tártaro, el campamento, los dioses, algún sueño. Todo, excepto matrimonio.

-Si- respondió en voz muy baja, cuando al fin fue consciente de que su novio esperaba una respuesta, mientras una amplia sonrisa se formaba en sus labios y unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad surcaban su rostro- Claro que si-

En ese mismo instante Percy acorto la poca distancia que los separaba para besarla con mucha delicadeza, explorando con lentitud cada rincón de su boca... ¡Dioses! Aquello la volvía loca. Cada vez que su novio la besaba sentía como si su cerebro se desconectara de su cuerpo y tomara todo el control. Olvidaba todo, absolutamente todo y se sumergía en un pequeño mundo de ensueño que solo los incluía a ellos.

A los pocos segundos el muchacho rompió el contacto entre sus labios y tomo su mano izquierda para colocar el anillo en su dedo corazón... Un momento ¿Desde cuándo Percy tenía el estuche? ¡Si hacia unos minutos ella lo tenía! Seguro se lo quito mientras la besaba, aprovechando que estaba distraída. En ese momento, Annabeth extendió la palma de su mano y contemplo el anillo en todo su esplendor bajo la luz de la luna.

-¡Percy es precioso!- exclamo maravillada, aunque luego pensó que aquel adjetivo era insignificante para describir la belleza de la pieza: era de oro blanco, con una piedra ovoide de bordes irregulares color azul pálido rodeada de dos hileras de diamantes que discurrían en lados opuestos y terminaban en el centro rodeando a la roca principal. Se ajustaba perfecto a su dedo, y daba a su mano un toque más femenino ya que opacaba las múltiples heridas de batallas anteriores.

-Que bueno que te guste. La roca es aguamarina, la piedra de...- respondió su novio sonriendo, mas no llego a terminar con su explicación porque ella lo interrumpió.

-Poseidón, que era considerada por los antiguos griegos un amuleto de buena suerte para las travesías oceánicas- las palabras salieron de su boca por inercia… ¡Y es que no podía evitarlo! Uno de los rasgos que la caracterizaban como hija de Atenea era su inteligencia, con lo que siempre que alguien intentaba explicarle las cosas ella inconscientemente tendía a adelantarse si es que sabía la respuesta.

-Debí suponer que ya lo sabrías- respondió Percy en un susurro, al tiempo que suspiraba vencido y esbozaba una sonrisa- Me pregunto cuándo será el día en que pueda sorprenderte- ella rio al instante, puesto que la respuesta a esa pregunta era bastante obvia.

-Acabas de hacerlo, porque cuando me citaste aquí créeme que no pensó que fuera para esto- comento Annabeth con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que el chico le devolviera el gesto contento y acercara su rostro para volver a besarla más ella al instante se alejo unos centímetros -Ahora que lo pienso, tenemos que aclarar algunos puntos: te advierto que si algún día vamos a casáramos no voy a soportar que babees mientras duermes- ver la cara de confusión de su novio fue algo épico, y tuvo que contenerse demasiado para no echarse a reír en ese momento. Quería, antes de volver a besarlo, saber cuál era su respuesta ante esta exigencia- No me veas asi, te dije desde el principio que no iba a hacerte las cosas fáciles-

-Para tu buena suerte me gustan los retos, asi que creo que no tendremos problemas con eso- asevero Percy con una sonrisa juguetona, y sin darle a tiempo a nada mas la tomo por la cintura al tiempo que juntaba sus labios en un beso fogoso.

Annabeth estuvo a punto de escarmentarlo (a modo de broma, claro) por tal atrevimiento, pero pensó que luego de la buena respuesta que le dio se merecía al menos ese premio por lo que enterró ambas manos en el pelo de su novio y se concentro únicamente en devolverle el beso con la misma intensidad… Además, había que ser realistas: nadie, en su sano juicio, detendría aquel mágico momento cuando era, precisamente, la persona que más amaba quien la besaba de esa forma. Ella, por supuesto, no era la excepción a esto.

Estuvieron concentrados en demostrarse el amor que tanto se tenían hasta que el hijo de Poseidón la obligo a romper el contacto de sus labios para aprisionarla entre sus brazos, de manera que pudiese apoyar su mentón contra su frente. Respiraba agitado al igual que ella, y al estar contra su pecho podía oír el frenético latido de su corazón… Le encantaba ser la causante de esas reacciones. Y más saber que era la única que tenía ese efecto en él.

-Es tarde, y después del día de locos que tuvimos seguro estas muy cansada. ¿Por que mejor no te vas a la cama y hablamos en la mañana?- comento Percy en un leve susurro, al tiempo que acomodaba unos mechones rebeldes tras el oído de Annabeth.

Se tomo un momento para pensar aquella propuesta: no lo negaba, su cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso. Desde hacía más de dos semanas que no descansaba como era debido, y la sola idea de dormir al fin en su camarote le resultaba muy tentadora. Mas su novio le preocupaba… Las pesadillas y la claustrofobia no eran cosas agradables, y sabia por experiencia propia que nada le vendría mejor que un poco de compañía.

-¿Sabes? A mí también me da un poquito de ansiedad estar ahí abajo- comento Annabeth con una picara sonrisa, tomando entre sus manos el rostro del muchacho y acercándolo hasta el suyo hasta que sus frentes chocaron -¿Te importaría compartir el saco de dormir?- se mordió el labio con sensualidad, en un intento de distraer a Percy y que este no se negara a su petición… Por suerte, funciono.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso- replico él con una sonrisa traviesa, antes de atrapar de nuevo sus labios en un fogoso beso… Si, iban navegando a la que, seguramente, sería la más terrible de sus batallas. Pero ¿que importaba? En ese momento, tan solo se dedicaría a disfrutar de la compañía de su novio (o más bien dicho, prometido) y la agradable sensación de saber que algún día ambos podrían vivir juntos, felices y tranquilos

* * *

Jamás odio a ningún animal (bueno, quizás a las arañas aunque más que odio era pánico lo que sentía al verlas), pero desde ese día Annabeth podía asegurar que odiaba las gaviotas. ¡¿Es que acaso no podían irse a graznar a otra parte?! Necesitaba, como mínimo, dormir unas tres horas más para recuperar parte las energías perdidas. Trato de voltearse para arrojarle a los benditos pajarracos uno de sus tenis, mas no pudo hacerlo porque había algo a su lado impidiéndole moverse… O más bien, alguien. Al instante se percato donde estaba, y no hizo más que ampliar su sonrisa al recordar todo lo sucedido en la noche anterior. De no ser por el anillo, creería que todo esto no era más que un sueño.

Elevo la vista moviendo apenas su cabeza, pudiendo contemplar asi el rostro de Percy en todo su esplendor: mechones de su cabello caían desordenados sobre su frente y había una pequeña sonrisita dibujada en sus labios, a pesar de la incómoda posición en que el chico se hallaba. Y es que dormir boca arriba ofreciendo el pecho como almohada no era una posición que Annabeth tomara como "cómoda"… Le rebatió muchas veces que podía dormir apoyando la cabeza en el suelo, mas su novio se negó arguyendo que él no tenía problemas en que ella durmiese de costado y descansara sobre su pecho. Además asi también podría abrazarla e inspirar el dulce aroma de su cabello. Con todo esto, la consejera de la cabaña seis no tuvo más opción que aceptar la propuesta a pesar de que una vocecita en su cabeza aun seguía recriminándoselo.

Acababa de amanecer, por lo que suponía que los demás no tardarían en despertarse e iniciar con las tareas que cada uno tenia asignada dentro de la embarcación. Tenían que levantarse, o sino alguno de los chicos los encontraría ahí. No es que le molestase que alguien la viese asi, puesto que tenía nada de malo pasar la noche en compañía de su novio, pero no quería tener que aguantar las bromas de Leo, las miraditas recriminatorias de Hazel, la incomodidad de Frank y los interrogatorios de Piper. Al menos, no hoy. Quería tener una mañana lo más tranquila posible. Se removió un poco entre los brazos de Percy, hasta que al fin logro colocarse a la altura de su rostro, y estuvo a punto de besarlo cuando escucho unos pasos discurriendo por la moqueta de la cubierta.

-Asi quería encontrarlos tortolitos- Annabeth cerró los ojos con pesadumbre, al tiempo que una maldición en griego se escapaba de sus labios… Adiós a su mañana tranquila. Al instante, Percy abrió los ojos y le dedico una mirada de confusión. Ella únicamente inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, como indicándole hacia donde debía mirar. -Tienen suerte de que el entrenador Hedge ya no esté con nosotros, porque sino...- al oírlo, su novio comprendió en el acto a que se refería, y no hizo otra cosa más que suspirar con pesadez -El desayuno está listo, pero por favor tengan la decencia de bajar vestidos al comedor- antes de voltearse para dejarlos solo, el recién llegado dejo escapar una risita y les dedico a ambos una picara sonrisa.

-¡Leo!- lo reprendió Annabeth ruborizada, arrojando a un lado la manta azul e incorporándose al instante del suelo para que el latino comprobase que ella estaba completamente vestida… ¡Por los dioses! Lo único que había hecho la noche anterior era dormir abrazados, nada más.

-Nosotros no...- comenzó a explicar Percy nervioso, pero el hecho de que anoche se hubiese quitado la camiseta del Campamento Mestizo y hubiese dormido con el pecho descubierto no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

-¡No quiero saber lo que hicieron! Los veo abajo- lo corto el hijo de Hefesto tapándose los oídos con las manos, al tiempo que salía corriendo del lugar para perderse escaleras abajo… Genial. De todos los semidioses presentes en el barco, tenía que ser él quien precisamente los encontrara en esa situación.

-Voy a matarlo- comento Annabeth en un suspiro, mientras apoyaba ambos brazos en la barandilla y respiraba lentamente para intentar calmar sus nervios. Al verla asi su novio atino a levantarse del suelo y abrazarla por la cintura, al tiempo que descansaba su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho.

-Procura hacerlo luego de que lleguemos a Atenas- respondió Percy con una sonrisa, para luego darle unos cortos besos en la base del cuello que lograron sonsacarle una sonrisa… Sin dudas, esto del compromiso hacía que se comportase de manera aun más cariñosa con ella. Y, ¡Dioses!, sí que le gustaba -¿Dormiste bien?-

-De maravillas, y lo mejor fue que no tuve ni una sola pesadilla ¿tu?- había sido la segunda mejor noche que pasaba en estos últimos meses. La primera fue, por supuesto, la vez en que ambos se quedaron dormidos en la bodega del barco.

-Cero. Todos mis sueños fueron geniales y relacionados contigo- confeso el hijo de Poseidón satisfecho, antes de obligarla a voltearse y juntar sus rostros hasta que sus frentes chocaron. Esa mañana los ojos verdes de su novio brillaban de una manera especial, lo que hacía que tuviese unas ganas tremendas de besarlo, pero su curiosidad acerca de esos sueños pudo más y prefirió contenerse por un rato.

-¿En serio? ¿Y de que iban esos...- pregunto ella de manera sugestiva acariciándole con suavidad el cabello, mas no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpida.

-No me obliguen a subir por ustedes tortolitos, porque puede que Hedge ya no esté aquí pero alguien tendrá que encargarse de mantener las hormonas a raya en el barco y ese seré yo- Al instante ambos se voltearon y esperaron ver a Leo, pero se llevaron una sorpresa al no encontrarlo allí. El hecho de que lo escucharan indicaba que, seguro con ayuda de su esfera de Arquímedes, había amplificado el sonido de voz y parecía que hablara por un alto parlante a todo el barco.

-Leo ya déjalos en paz- se oyó la voz de Piper de fondo, con lo que Annabeth supuso que ya todos estaban en el comedor desayunando… Espero que su amiga usara algo de embrujohabla para detener al hijo de Hefesto, pero todo indicaba que o no lo había hecho o el chico estaba demasiado concentrado en eso que no le prestaba atención.

-Tú no te hagas la santa, reina de belleza, que anoche vi claramente como entrabas al camarote de Jason luego de que terminara su turno de guardia- le respondió el supremo comandante al instante, y por el tono de su voz ella podía asegurar que ahora el muchacho sonreía maliciosamente a la consejera de la cabaña diez.

-Leo deja de decir tonterías- le recrimino Piper nerviosa, mientras que la voz de Hazel pronunciaba el nombre de la chica de forma exaltada. Mientras tanto, parecía ser que Jason y Frank no se hallaban presentes en el comedor o quizás no querían intervenir en el asunto.

-Es más, creo que la parejita de la cubierta se porto mejor que ustedes porque al menos no oí ruidos extraños que vinieran de allí- Annabeth no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su amiga, porque sabía que cuando a Leo se le metía algo en la cabeza era muy difícil que lo olvidase. Volvió la vista hacia Percy, pero el chico parecía muy enfrascado en escuchar los disparates del hijo de Hefesto mientras contenía la risa -¿Que tanto hacías anoche en el cuarto de mi amigo como para que tus gritos de oyeran hasta el mío, Pipes?-

-¡Considérate muerto, Valdez!- grito la aludida molesta, y lo siguiente que se escucho en todo el barco fue el sonido de la vajilla estrellarse contra el suelo y los grito de Leo que pedía a gritos a Jason que controlase a su novia. En ese momento, los dos estallaron en risas… Annabeth, sin verlos, ya podía imaginarse la escena: su amiga corriendo por todo el comedor tras el hijo de Hefesto, él usando a su mejor amigo como escudo humano, Hazel quejándose con su novio del poco decoro de los demás, Frank buscando la manera de detener aquello y a la vez oír a la chica, y Jason haciendo acopio de todo su encanto para impedir que su chica acabara con el latino. Sin dudas, todo un espectáculo.

-Mejor bajemos, antes de que Piper lo atraviese con Katoptris- comento Annabeth cuando ambos dejaron de reír, a lo que recibió un asentimiento de Percy seguido de un beso… Pues bien, ahora tendría que enfrentarse a todos. Tarde o temprano las chicas verían el anillo, atarían cabos y ahí sí que tendría un interrogatorio como los del FBI, puesto que era la única pieza de joyería que decoraba su mano izquierda. Pero hasta que eso sucediera, o hasta que algo los atacara, disfrutaría del desayuno y la compañía de su novio… Comenzaba a creer en sus palabras, y opto por tomar la misma decisión: sobreviviría a esta guerra. Ahora más que nunca tenía una razón para regresar a Estados Unidos, porque no dejaría que nada, ni nadie, se interpusiese en el futuro que le aguardaba junto a Percy. Nunca más.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas:** ¡VOLVI! Asi es mí querido público, después de casi cuatro meses estoy de vuelta con mi segundo Percabeth. Y cumplí mi promesa, porque esta vez no solo aparecieron los personajes de "Los Héroes del Olimpo" sino que además su humilde servidora se dio el lujo de fantasear sobre la continuación de "La casa de Hades".

¿Que les digo? Me llevo 4 días terminar con el libro, y sinceramente creo que es la primera vez que estoy taaan inspirada porque solo me llevo poco más de una semana terminar esta historia cuando mi tiempo mínimo es de un mes. Asi que ahora que nadie se atreva decir que el Tío Rick es un mortal cualquiera porque este fic es la prueba de que ese hombre es un Dios menor del Olimpo y hace milagros.

Lo admito: la historia está algo sosa. Es puro y exclusivamente un Percabeth (aunque eso no impidió que mi amorcito Leo interviniera en la trama, ¿no? El siempre sabe que decir 3). No sé que piensen ustedes de lo del anillo y eso, pero yo quede satisfecha… Ya que Rick juega con mis sentimientos, yo me di el lujo de darles un momento súper romántico a mi pareja favorita en medio de tanta catástrofe.

Al principio pensaba que escribir en tercera persona como lo hace nuestro escritor favorito seria ambrosia comida, pero luego de esto comprobé que no es asi… Estoy acostumbrada a narrar en modo omnisciente, pero esto de hacerlo asi y a la vez centrarte en un solo personaje no es tan fácil por eso notaran que de vez en cuando me explaye demasiado en algunas partes. A veces no podía evitar escribir desde un punto de vista general y no del de Annabeth porque sencillamente llevo años haciéndolo de ese modo, asi que les pido paciencia y disculpas.

**En mi perfil les dejo anexado un link de Imageshack para que vean una imagen del anillo**... Al principio se me ocurrió que la roca fuese una esmeralda (por el color de los ojos de Percy), pero cuando averigüe que aguamarina es la roca de Poseidón dije: ¡debe ser esa! Y bueno, al encontrar este anillo en la red me convencí totalmente de que era la indicada.

Estoy muy interesada en saber sus opiniones, quejas, dudas, comentarios, tomatazos o lo que sea que quieran decirme asi que los invito a dejar un hermoso comentario en el espacio en blanco al final de la página.

Este fic de momento es un one-shot, porque la verdad no tengo planeado escribir continuación, PERO si alguien por ahí tiene alguna idea o algo háganmela saber y en base a eso veré que se me ocurre. Digo esto porque en el Percabeth anterior todos querían que escribiera otra capitulo, y lamentablemente yo no estaba tan inspirada… Quién sabe, en una de esas quizás alguien del ciberespacio tiene una idea y consigo retomar esta historia.

**Si estan interesados en que escriba una especie de continuacion para esta historia, los invito a dar click en _"Follow story"_**

Desde ya se agradecen reviews, que agreguen la historia o a mí como autora a sus favoritos, o que me sigan para futuras actualizaciones… Siempre me alegra saber que hay personas que leen los delirios que escribo. Al igual que aprovecho la ocasión para agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron "!Sobre mi cadáver!". No saben lo feliz que me hizo ver los reviews y que agregaron la historia a favoritos, puesto que eso significa que se dieron un tiempito y la leyeron… ¡GRACIAS!

Atte. Anitikis


End file.
